


Vornskr

by Skiatha



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiatha/pseuds/Skiatha
Summary: You are a Vornskr: ruthless, intelligent, deadly. At night, you and your pack hunted and thrived on the forest planet of Mykyr, and at day you slept under the cool shadows of the Olbio trees. You were the apex predator, the alpha, in your prime.None could stand in your way.Until, one day a great black bird descended from the clouds, and within it something that would change your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is told exclusively through the eyes of a Vornskr, who is captured and trained by none other than Kylo Ren as part of his trials under Supreme Leader Snoke. You will be at his side, as a symbol to be feared by all those around you; and witness to his power, struggles, and rise over the First Order. Spans from pre-TFA to TLJ. 
> 
> Many thanks to Neila Nuruodo for beta-reading <3  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/228797/

CH. 1: FORCE HUNTING

* * *

 

The night air fills your nostrils, carrying the scent of fresh rain and earth. Around you, everything is still and unnaturally silent, as if the forest itself was holding a breath. Your head swings slightly to the side as a shadow moves at your right, a pair of golden orbs flashing for a fraction of a second before fading away once again. You let out a small huff in its direction, sensing as your other packmates closed in around you. You feel their warm bodies as they glide through the thick darkness of the forest to join your side, eagerly awaiting your silent command to begin the hunt.

You are their alpha vornskr, and this is your pack.

Once you are satisfied that all is in place, you continue forward, sinew and muscle sliding effortlessly under your sleek black pelt as you cross the uneven terrain. Your paws make barely a sound, and once in a while your eyes dart upward to gaze above you, searching the understory for prey—or rather, the trails of Force energy they let off. All living things had their own signature, from prey to bigger predators, showing you if they should be followed or avoided. Some prey had stronger auras than others, such as the scaled tree-suckers, which were all but bathed in it. Ropes of saliva begin to form at your jaws with the thought of a fresh kill, the first in days, and you imagine the taste of a tree-sucker between your--

As if the forest heard your thoughts, you sense them. Your focus is suddenly pulled upward once again, and you feel the prey high up through the blackness of the trees. There is a faint glow from their clustered bodies as the Force flows around them, shining like a beacon to your eyes and irresistibly drawing you towards them. The others feel it as well, slowing to a halt beside you. There is hunger in their eyes, their fangs baring and barbed tails lashing in excitement as they peer up at the light. But they know better than to make a sound or start up before you, waiting expectantly for your signal.

Your muscles tense, then release as you make an explosive bound up the tree. Claws immediately extend as your paws hit the rough bark, gouging deep gashes into the wood. Training your eyes upward, you begin the ascent, one paw after the other. You feel slight tremors as two packmates follow behind, the rest staying below to receive the fallen prey. So far, the tree-suckers didn’t appear to have sensed you yet, still soundly asleep under their own glow. As you come within a few yards of their colony, though, your footing slips on a strand of vine that crosses your path. A large chunk of bark peels off under your claws, cracking as it falls free and shatters to the ground below.

Almost at once, the lights above you extinguish, and your vision is cast into utter darkness as the Force is abruptly repelled from the vicinity. The prey had awoken… _As if they are safe now_. Relying on your memory, you make the final leap onto the branch where you sensed them last.

Luckily for you, you land right among them.

There is a sharp shriek as your claws wrap around one of the lizard-like creatures directly underneath you, easily piercing through its thick hide. Your instincts kick in as the scent of blood slams into your nose, and your tail lashes out in an almost frenzied motion as venom rushes to its tip. Two tree-suckers are instantly struck by the sting and ripped off the branch from the force of the blow. With a flick of your tail, they slide off and drop like stones down into the waiting jaws of your pack below. You don’t let their excited howls distract you, lunging out and snapping up another one before your two packmates make it up beside you.

The three of you make quick work of the rest of the colony, all easy pickings, and you eat one for yourself before carrying the rest down to solid ground. You feast together, lingering around the area for the rest of the night and scuffling with one another for scraps until the first rays of morning paint the sky into hues of pastel purple and pink.

As you guide your pack back to the cave you call home, something makes you turn back around, your eyes flicking upward through the thick understory and ears pricking alertly. Through the leaves you can only see empty sky and a few carrion-eaters circling above the site of the kill. But you can’t get the strange feeling of uneasiness out of your chest.

You snort as a younger member of the pack nudges into you curiously from behind, head slightly tilted. You turn your gaze away and swing back around indifferently, leading them on through the steadily brightening forest.

_It’s nothing._

However, back in the shadows of home and surrounded by the sleeping bodies of your family, you find yourself as the only one still awake. There had been a ripple in the Force; you felt it. And that meant something bad is coming. As sleep finally comes to you, you bare your teeth slightly at the darkness—whatever it is, you’ll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Vornskr vocabulary-  
> Tree-sucker: aka the Ysalamiri, their main prey


	2. Strange Prey

 

Your eyes blink open just as the sun dips below the tree line, casting the forest into a world of deep blue. A few others have already woken up as well, and are lounging to the side in the half-light, cleaning each other and grumbling quietly among themselves. The sounds of avian creatures singing in the canopies outside filter through into the cave, mixing with the rippling sound of water deeper within. It was a peaceful scene to behold, and you nearly forget about the worries from the previous night.

Your ear swivels as you hear your mate wake beside you, and you dip your head obligingly as she reaches to nuzzle your chin. You relax, your eyes half-closing, then snap open when you catch a sound from outside. No—from far above; a barely-detectable, faint rumbling. It sounds almost like a waterfall, but too low to be one, too unnatural. Something new. The feeling in your chest returns in full force, and to your mate’s surprise you suddenly jerk away to sprint to the cave’s entrance. Confused packmates’ heads turn in your direction in alarm, but you ignore them as you push through the vines and cock your head upward.

At first there is nothing, and you wonder if you are just too much on edge, but then it comes.

It looks like a great, black bird, descending from the above clouds. It is utterly unlike anything you’ve seen in your life. The thing glints sharply in the fading light, like a carrion-eater falling upon a fresh kill. Its huge slanted wings momentarily eclipse the sun, casting the forest into even deeper shade before passing on overhead. The rumbling grows louder, and you feel it hum through your very core. The tops of the trees shiver from the force of its wingbeats, dropping leaves around you. Only when it vanishes from view do you realize you are completely frozen, teeth bared, and that your packmates were all watching with a similar reaction. As the sound fades into the horizon, you don’t hesitate, and find your feet carrying you swiftly away from the cave. After the strange bird.

You hear other packmates leap after you, some letting out noises of confusion. But all you can feel is the inexplicable draw towards wherever the creature had gone. It is as if the Force is leading you, as if the giant bird is a prey that you cannot resist. Trees and underbrush whip past your form in a blur. You hear smaller prey dash away in terror, seeing the small trails of light in their wake, but your focus is solely above.

As you run, the forest slowly darkens around you. Twilight sets in.

You no longer hear the strange rumbling, now depending on the feeling within your chest to lead you. You pause once to survey the rest of the pack who managed to follow—mostly the older members, or the ones who had also felt what you had felt. Their eyes glint in your direction, eager, and you continue forward.

You soon find yourself standing at the edge of a clearing, where the forest abruptly ends in a large meadow. The giant bird is perched at its center, sharp wings standing erect and cutting a dark, looming silhouette against the fading sky. It currently appeared to be asleep, or dead. But it isn’t what catches your attention. Your pupils dilate at the sight before you:

A strange creature sits before a small fire beside the bird, but its glow outshines even the fire to your eyes. Force energy swirls about it in a mesmerizing orb, more than you’ve ever seen in a single prey. Even the largest colony of tree-suckers could not produce as much light as this.

And it looks delicious.

You can tell that the rest of the pack is barely holding back as well, but a small part of you hesitates. You do not know what manner of creature this is, nor if there are more of them, nor if it has any defenses. You learned that lesson long ago, when as a pup you foolishly decided to charge one of the tall, armored tree-grazers and ended up with a long scar down your leg in return. You let out a low warning rumble to your packmates to hold back.

The creature’s head snaps up in your direction, surprising you. It shouldn’t have heard you; you are too far away. Not even the fast grass-eaters can hear this well. You catch sight of its face, reflected against the light of the fire, and notice that it is made of the same strange material as the bird. It looks like some kind of defensive armor. The creature stands up, and you quickly assess its height. It was tall, but not wide. That means it can be easily knocked off its two feet if caught in a full-on charge. It didn’t appear to have any defenses other than the armor on its face. You feel saliva collect in your jaws, and you lower yourself into a stalking posture around the perimeter of the fire’s glow. Your pack follows, fanning out around in a ring to close the prey in.

It watches calmly, slowly turning on its feet as it meets the glowing eyes of your pack in the dark. You can’t help but shiver as its gaze finally lands on you, even though you can’t see its eyes. You can feel something inside your skull twist in response. It is an uncomfortable feeling. You let out a deep growl, tail lifting dangerously in response. The creature reacts with its own noise, but the sound is foreign to your ears, distorted through its face armor.

You don’t hesitate, pouncing forward. Fire glints off your pelt, muscles rippling with raw power as you rush towards the prey, aiming to knock it off its feet. Instead, it nimbly drops and rolls out of your way, and your paws only meet grass. Dirt catches and scrapes under your claws as you land and twist back to face your target, your teeth bared in a feral snarl.

In that moment, the air around you shimmers and feels as if lightning has just struck close by. All your fur stands on end. A loud humming fills your ears, but before you can find its source you are thrown by some invisible force through the air.

You hit the ground with a loud THUD, breath knocked clean out of your lungs. As you struggle to regain your bearings, unable to process for a moment what just happened, you hear the snarls and howls of your packmates who have joined the hunt. Then you hear one of them squeal in sudden pain, cut off abruptly. You manage to stagger back to your feet, watching the scene unfold. The creature was now holding a long, glowing stick, from which deep crimson fire crackled and danced dangerously, casting the area in a red glow. Currently the stick is buried in the limp body of one of your own, and as it slides out, more red spills onto the ground. Several corpses are already littered around it, and periodically the creature would shoot out an arm, sending a wave of glowing Force energy into a packmate and then brutally crushing them in midair.

You’ve never seen prey that can use the Force to defend itself in such a way, not even the tree-suckers. You don’t understand any of what was happening. But you do know that your pack is in danger. Ignoring all instincts to flee, you rush back into the fray. As the creature’s back is turned to you, you slide under its burning stick and latch your jaws onto its leg. You taste its blood around your teeth, hot and thick. It lets out a sound of pain, followed by unintelligible noises, but before you can dodge out of the way, it swings its weapon down at you. However, the object wavers in its course at the last moment before it can slice you in half, grazing you across your back instead. It still feels like your entire spine has been struck by a bolt of lightning. You let go with a yelp as pain shoots down your frame, and you smell the sharp tang of your own burning flesh.

You aren’t even fully back on your feet when the same force from earlier picks you up off the ground as if you weighed no more than a pup, then slams you back down again into the dirt. Dust billows up around you in a cloud, and a ringing fills your ears from the impact.

Dazed, you see the creature cut down another packmate, and can only watch as the ones remaining flee back into the shadows of the woods. Without you. A whine escapes your throat as you struggle to get up, to follow after them, but the Force holds you down in place. You hear the footsteps of the prey— _no, predator, now_ —come closer, stopping beside your head. When you manage a weak snarl at him, he lets out the same noise you heard earlier. His voice is artificially low as the sounds form through his face armor into distinctive words, words you don’t understand.

“Well, aren’t you a fighter.”

The last thing you see is his arm reaching down over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment to show your support. <3 Thank you!


End file.
